By Your Side
by LAURAxZABUZA
Summary: A micro story meant to follow-up the end of season one. Sebastian.x.Ciel. Spin-off from this story  basically just continuing it  is called "Fallen from Disgrace"
1. Chapter 1

_Hm…My first Kuroshitsuji fan fiction. A yaoi of course! But I will save the hardcore stuff for another day…right now I want it short and sweet! What can I say? I am truly a romantic at heart._

Ciel Phantomhive felt the smooth, cold skin of his butler's hand caressing his face. It could seen cruel that he was dragging this last moment on as he were, but the boy did not think of it that way. He savored it. The last moments of his tortured life and Sebastian was honoring them…not dangling them in front of the child's eyes as a thing he could no longer have.

At last he felt the man…no he was no man…bring himself closer to the boy. Ciel could feel his breath on his lips. His eyes remained closed. As courageous as the boy had been these last years, he could not face his demise outright.

The butler's hands tightened on his shoulder as he brought his face to the boys at a painfully slow pace. At last their lips touched. Ciel felt a shiver run through him, his eyes stung (Damn it all, he would not go out crying!), and he braced himself for what he had been told was a very painful process.

Suddenly Sebastian forced his mouth onto the boy's. The force was enough to draw blood from Ciel's lips as the demon grabbed him by his hair and pulled him even closer. Ciel would have never admitted it but he let out a small yelp…a childish sob as he knew his life was about to be taken.

But…no.

Something was off.

Sebastian was…kissing him?

This could not be. But…yes it was. Ciel felt the butler massaging his mouth with his own. His tongue played with Ciel's own frozen muscle. Ciel's eyes opened wide, the inverted pentagram on his right pupil burning brighter than ever. After the initial shock was over he relaxed. Ciel even wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and attempted to kiss back…though he realized how obviously pathetic it was. After a minute the demon pulled away leaving the young earl breathless.

"S-Sebastian! What are you doing?"

The demon stared into the confused, flushed face of what was supposed to be his meal. The gentle features captivated him. From the boy's watery eyes, to his petite nose, to his supple lips all framed by the softest, round, childish cheeks…everything was utterly beautiful to Sebastian.

He sat back in utter silence taking in the boy's beauty.

"Sebastian I asked you a question!"

"What am I doing? Why I am looking at you, My Lord."

"That is not what I meant! Why are you not devouring my soul?"

"Well, My Lord, I have decided that I am not quite ready to claim your soul…or, more accurately, I have now claimed it but separating it from your body is no longer on my agenda."

"B-but…"  
>"Now now…You no longer have say in the matter. Remember, I know have your soul and body as my own." The boy trembled slightly, he was utterly speechless. "Besides, you amuse me Ciel Phantomhive. I believe my world without you would be quite dull indeed." With these words the demon scooped up the boy. He paused for a moment, savoring the look in Ciel's eyes then began walking further from the river.<p>

"Sebastian, where are we going?"

"It does not matter as long as we are side-by-side, My Lord."

_Well there you have it. I may or may not build off of this later…but for now it shall remain where it is._

_So tell me what you think!_

_Ciao!_

_-Laura_


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey!

Well if you remember I said I may or may not build off of this. And after receiving much positive reinforcement to continue, and giving myself ample time to come up with a story I am quite happy with, I have decided to continue!

I haven't decided if I want to keep it attatched to this or just start a new story for it…I am thinking the latter.

If I do start a new story for it it will be called "Fall From Disgrace"

Keep your eyes out for it if more doesn't get added here!

Or I might just make another notification "chapter" to let you all know.

Or just review if you are interested and I will message you personally…that really is probably the best route

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you will read more of my stories to come!

Love,

-Laura


End file.
